This application is an improvement of a previous invention disclosed in Grant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,390, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Although the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,390, is well suited for its intended application, further improvements have been made. First, the design has been improved to further decrease vibration and noise during operation. Second, the improved design allows for even smoother operation by further decreasing the potential for uneven wear on interconnected parts. Finally, an even safer operating system is now possible due to an improved power shut-off mechanism and improved braking system.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a spin dryer which is free from vibration and noise.
A further object of this invention is to provide a spin dryer having an inner spin compartment which quickly begins to spin upon a downward push on the dryer lid below the lid's substantially horizontal "at rest" position, and quickly stops spinning once this downward push on the dryer lid is removed.
A further object of this invention is to create a spin dryer with a braking system which will quickly stop the inner spin compartment upon the release of a downward push on the spin dryer lid.
A further object of this invention is to provide a spin dryer having an automatic power shut-off system actuated by the release of a downward push on the spin dryer lid.
A further object of this invention is to provide a spin dryer having an automatic power cut-off system and an automatic braking system which are effective, durable, inexpensive, and easy to manufacture and maintain.
Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification when read in the light of the annexed drawings.